


Thanks for Everything

by Alteran_Tech



Series: Subtly different [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteran_Tech/pseuds/Alteran_Tech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's nervous about his best friend and his boyfriend meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Everything

“Rodney, meet Ronon.” John said, bouncing on his heels. 

He was nervous about them meeting, because, let’s face it, Ronon was intimidating for anyone, let alone Rodney. But he was hoping for the best.

John owed everything to Ronon. He wouldn’t have Rodney if it wasn’t for Ronon. Hell, he wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for Ronon. He just wanted two of the most important people in his life to get along.

He still felt ashamed of how Ronon and he had met. He had been a skinny starving teen, just trying to make the pain stop, lost and alone. John had hated Ronon at first. He had felt cheated, cheated out of the last freedom he’d had.

He’d expected to never see the guy again once he was admitted to the mental hospital, but Ronon visited like clockwork every day for weeks, and just told John about his life, even if John didn’t say anything back at first. Albeit, Ronon did it with as little words as possible. The guy was the definition of monosyllable.

He’d told John about how his family was killed by gangsters, about how he swore revenge until it consumed everything he was. But what John remembered most, and what he lived by now, was what he said on John’s last day there.

“The best revenge you can get on those who’ve wronged you, is to live your life. Keep living it just to spite them, even if you don’t want to.” That little tidbit had been more helpful than anything the doctors at the place had said.

Now Ronon was there, bigger than life and John had worried that he’d have to drag Rodney into this, but it had been surprisingly easy considering. He had invited Ronon over to their apartment- it was theirs now and John sometimes had trouble wrapping his mind around that- and now he was a little giddy from the tension.

John had expected Rodney to shake and stutter as was his M.O. when meeting someone new, but the guy was always surprising him.

He could see Rodney take a deep breath, square his shoulders, and put out his hand in greeting. “Hi, I… well, I guess I need to thank you for… just thank you.”

Ronon smiled toothily and shook Rodney’s hand. “Hey, it’s cool.”

John let out the breath he had been holding. Maybe this would work out just fine.


End file.
